customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney Songs 2004 VHS
Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney Songs 2004 VHS and here are the orders:. Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2003 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) #Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney Songs Tittle Card (1995) #Start The Show = Songs = #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Closing #Ending of the Show #Barney Songs End Credits (1995) #Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Trailer (2001) #Bob the Builder: The Live Show Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Lights Camera Action Trailer #The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time Trailer #Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom Trailer #Kipper: Water Play Trailer #Pingu Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This video marked: **The current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The first time where the Barney Theme Song is re-edited for a home video. **The first video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" while he's going up the tree house. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *After this, Jim Rowley took a hiatus from directing episodes/home videos, until the Season 5 episode "Circle of Friends". *Barney is the only cast member to appear in the new content of this video. *When this 2004 video was re-released on VHS, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on September 7, 2004 Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS Category:2004 VHS